Unique ability (Civ5)
Special abilities are a new feature added into Civilization 5 that give certain civilizations bonuses. Special abilities have replaced traits from Civilization 4 (most likely to make civilizations more unique instead of two civilizations having the similar bonuses). America - Manifest Destiny *Land Military Units gain +1 Sight. *Gold costs of Tiles reduced by 50%. Arabia - Trade Caravans *Trade Routes yield a bonus +1 Gold. *Oil Tiles provide double quantities. Assyria - Treasures of Nineveh *Steal an enemy technology when taking a city. Can be used only once per city. Austria - Diplomatic Marriage *Can spend Gold to annex or puppet an allied City-State. Aztec - Sacrificial Captives *Killing enemy units provides a one-time Culture bonus equal to the Strength of the killed unit (Cites excluded). Babylon - Ingenuity *Birth rate of Great Scientists increased by 50%. *A Great Scientist appears at your Capital after you research Writing. Brazil - Carnival *Double tourism output while in a golden age. *Might also increase your great artist generation. Byzantium - Patriarchate of Constantinople *Choose one more Belief than normal when you found a Religion Carthage - Phoenician Heritage *All coastal Cities get a free Harbor. *Units may cross mountains after the first Great General is earned, taking 50 HP damage if they end a turn on a mountain. Celts - Druidic Lore *+1 Faith per city with an adjacent unimproved Forest. *Bonus increases to +2 Faith in Cities with 3 more more adjacent unimproved Forest tiles. China - Art of War *Birth rate of Great Generals increased by 50%. *Great General combat bonus increased to +35%, instead of +20%. Denmark - Viking Fury *Embarked Units gain +1 Move (preserved when disembarking) *Disembarkation does not incur a Movement penalty *Melee Units pay no Movement cost to Pillage Improvements Ethiopia - Spirit of Adwa *Units receive a 20% combat bonus against larger Civilizations (based upon city count). Egypt - Monument Builders *Cities gain a +20% Production bonus while constructing a Wonder (also applies to National Wonders, but not Projects) England - Sun Never Sets *Naval and Embarked Units gain +2 Move *One additional Spy France - Ancient Regime *Cities yield a bonus +2 Culture; goes Obsolete after you finish researching Steam Power Germany - Furor Teutonicus *Land Unit Maintenance costs reduced by 25% *Defeating Barbarians within an Encampment has a 50% chance of converting the unit to your side and providing a reward of 25 Gold Greece - Hellenic League *Diplomatic relations with City-States degrade 50% slower and are recovered 50% faster Huns - Scourge of God *Grants free Animal Husbandry tech at the start of the game *+1 Production from Pastures *Raze cities at double speed Inca - Great Andean Road *Units ignore Terrain costs of Hills Tiles (but not Forest/Hill or Jungle/Hill tiles) *Roads and Railroads built on Hills have no Maintenance costs *Roads and Railroads not built on Hills have half the normal Maintenance cost India - Population Growth *Unhappiness from Population is halved; Unhappiness from Cities is doubled Iroquois - The Great Warpath *Friendly Forest and Jungle Tiles provide a Movement bonus equal to that of a Road *After the Wheel, Friendly Forest and Jungle Tiles serve as if they had a Road built on them when determining Trade Routes Japan - Bushido *Units fight at full Strength even while injured Korea - Scholars of the Jade Hall *Specialists yield a bonus +2 Science *Great Person Improvements yield a bonus +2 Science *A tech boost is awarded whenever a Science Building or Science National Wonder is completed at the Capital (equal to Research Agreement tech boost, Scientific World Wonders do not count) Maya - The Long Count *After researching Theology, receive a bonus great person at the end of every Maya calendar cycle (394 years) Mongolia - Mongol Terror *Military Units gain a +30% combat bonus VS City-States and their Units *Mounted Units gain +1 Movement Netherlands - Dutch East India Company *Retains 50% of the happiness benefits from a luxury resource if your last copy of it is traded away. Ottoman - Barbary Corsairs *Naval Unit maintenance costs are reduced by 67% *Moving adjacent to a Barbarian Naval Unit has a 50% chance of converting it to your side and providing a reward of 25 Gold* *Gods & Kings: Naval unit maintenace costs are reduced by 67%. All ships start with the "Prize Ships" promotion, allowing them to capture any enemy ship they defeat. Persia - Achaemenid Legacy *Golden Ages last 50% longer *During a Golden Age, all Units gain +1 Move and a +10% combat bonus while attacking (movement bonus is also granted to civilian units) Poland - Solidarity *Receive a free social policy when you advance to the next era. Polynesia - Wayfinding *Units can immediately Embark over Coasts and Oceans* *Embarked Units gain +1 Sight *Moais you control grant a +10% combat bonus to nearby Units (multiple Moais don't stack) Portugal - Mare Clausum *Resource diversity grants twice as much Gold for Portugal in international trade routes. Rome - The Glory of Rome *Cities gain a +25% Production bonus while constructing a Building that has already been built at your Capital Russia - Siberian Riches *Strategic Resource Tiles yield a bonus +1 Production *Horse, Iron and Uranium Tiles provide double quantities Siam - Father Governs Children *Food, Faith, and Culture from City-States are increased by 50% Songhai - River Warlord *Gold from pillaging Cities and clearing Barbarian Encampments is tripled *All land units get the Amphibious and War Canoes promotions Spain - Seven Cities of Gold *Discovering a Natural Wonder provides a reward of 100 Gold, or 500 Gold if you are first to discover it *Happiness from discovering Natural Wonders is doubled *Tile yields from Natural Wonders are doubled Sweden - Nobel Prize *Gain 90 Influence with a Great Person gift to a City-State *When declaring friendship, Sweden and their friend gets a +10% boost to Great Person generation. Zulu - ? *Pay only 50% of maintenance costs for your melee units and an experience bonus of 25% for all your military units. Category:Civilization V